russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13’s new shows for 2014
March 2, 2014 Privatization to the sequestered TV station, IBC-13 is running the competition for continuing to producing feel-good shows despite being “just” a third placer behind ABS-CBN and GMA 7. In their recent trade launch called Go 13!, they announced their beefing-up for eight new shows for the rest of 2014 sound this summer--a children's show, two variety shows, teen drama, showbiz talk show, a children's drama and a kilig-serye. “As a network goal, we know that IBC-13's strength is positioned to be remained in the areas of sports, heavy dramas and light entertainment and of course a straightforward delivery of news and public service.” If IBC-13 is really that bent on being a strong number three in the television broadcasting field, then industry leaders ABS-CBN and GMA 7 have something to be worried about. IBC-13 celebrated its 54th anniversary with new shows: Y2K: Yes to Kids, Hey it's Fans Day!, Friends 4Ever, CelebrityDATCom, Dingdong n' Lani, Anna Luna, Sic O'Clock News Naman and Only Me and You. First up is the much-awaited comeback Y2K: Yes to Kids, IBC-13's highly educational show for Filipino children which is now hosted by the only primetime princess Janella Salvador who is also for Janella in Wonderland and Friends 4Ever. The fun-filled kiddie show started yesterday, last March 1, every Saturday at 9 a.m. Second is Hey it's Fans Day!, the song-and-dance format than ASAP 19 and Sunday All Stars, as the Sunday feel-good afternoon habit variety show for kids, teens and young adults with the loyal Kapinoy viewers for the stage performers by attract young viewers. Sunday which is premiered today, on March 2 at 12:15 p.m., four of Viva Artist Agency artist are the country's most-talented singers, this generation's love-team James Reid and Nadine Lustre, IBC's very own hottest rapper Young JV and Yassi Pressman, showcase their young musical talent will further brighten viewers’ Sunday afternoons as they venture into variety show hosting, singing and dancing. It has an all-star performers include Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador of Janella in Wonderland and Friends 4Ever, Friends 4Ever cast are Superstar Circle winner Liza Soberano, Diego Loyzaga, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos and Francis Magundayao, Superstar Circle Final Four like Michelle Vito, Teejay Marquez, Elisse Joson and Marc Carlos de Leon, as well as Cherryz Mendoza, David Archuleta, Hazel Faith dela Cruz, Miguel Aguila, Aria Clemente, Josh Padilla, Donnalyn Bartolome, Dominic Roque, Sofia Andres, Neil Coleta, Alexandra Macanan, Piero Vergara, Coleen Garcia, Chienna Filomeno, Arvic Tan, Kelly dela Cruz, Lucas Zamora, Joanna Morales, the twins of Mavy and Cassy Legaspi, Inah Estrada, Angelo Pasco, Shy Carlos, Andre Paras, Tricia Santos, Rico dela Paz, Bianca Casado, Kobe Paras, Jazz Ocampo, Jon Lucas, Kristel Fulgar, Kiko Estrada, Devon Seron, Julian Estrada, Ingrid dela Paz, Yves Flores, Karen Reyes, JC and JM Urquico, Fretzie Bercede, Jon Lucas, Erin Ocampo, Arvic Tan, Arie Reyes, Franco Daza, Vangie Martelle, plus Born to be a Superstar grand champion Joshua Cadelina, with Universal Motion Dancers and Vicor Dancers. Third is Friends 4Ever, the teen-oriented light drama series. Starring today's hottest teen stars Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao, Superstar Circle grand winner Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga, it premiered today this Sunday at 3 p.m. Also watch out for the comeback of CelebrityDATCom, the showbiz talk show will be hosted by Dolly Anne Carvajal, Anthony Suntay and Tessie Tomas. It will aired every Sunday from 4 p.m. to 5 p.m. before the top-rating coverage of the PBA games have further strengthened IBC's weekend primetime line-up every Saturday from 4 to 6 p.m. and Sunday from 5 to 7 p.m. Another new show is Dingdong n' Lani, a musical variety show which is hosted by the original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado and the Asia's nightingale Lani Misalucha, premiered tonight on March 2, Sunday 9 p.m. IBC-13 brings back the successful soap first aired two decades ago, Anna Luna starring Abby Bautista played the lead role, along with Matt Evans, Maricar Reyes, Jeric Raval, Tricia Santos and Albie Casiño. The series made a debut on March 2, from Monday to Friday at 2:45 to 3:30 p.m. Also enhancing the network's primetime line-up: Ramon Bautista's political satire Sic O'Clock News Naman (9:45 p.m.) and TreseBella with its first offering The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) (10:15 p.m.) Korean drama My Love Patzzi (11 p.m.), both premieres on March 3. Meanwhile, Thai superstar Mario Maurer is here in the Philippines, this time is the teleserye Only Me and You, he will be team-up with Cristine Reyes. The series, which is premiered on March 10, 2014, from Monday to Friday at 8:30 p.m. as they tried to compete with Ikaw Lamang and Carmela, think about light drama about love story, thought, because he brought Maurer to the Philippines. When we started, people thought we were just blowing air in aiming to reach the number one or two spot. We have accelerated our momentum and we have completely dominated weekend primetime. We took the fight where the pie is biggest and that is primetime and a ballgame altogether and attacking other timeslots. We're good about primetime dramas already watch on weeknights since January: Carita de Angel (5:45 p.m. to 6:30 p.m.), the children's fantaserye about an angel which will star child actress Mutya Orquia. For mermaids and sea creatures last January 13, IBC's very first fantaserye genre Janella in Wonderland (7:45 p.m.), the fantasy-drama starring Janella Salvador played the teen mermaid tale while became the phenomenal hit as the No. 1 fantaserye when the date on March 17 head-to-head with Dyesebel and Kambal Sirena; and the return of optimum teleserye queen Claudine Barretto in Your Heart, My Love (9:15 p.m.) also starring Diether Ocampo, Christopher de Leon and Raymart Santiago. It didn’t stop there were also back-to-back special episodes of DMZ-TV (Saturday 6 p.m.), Maya Loves Sir Chief (Saturday 7 p.m.), Sandy's Romance (Saturday 7:45 p.m.), Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Saturday 8:30 p.m.), T.O.D.A.S. (Saturday 9:30 p.m.), ONE FC (Saturday, 10;30 p.m.), The Million Second Quiz (Sunday 7 p.m.) and Born to be a Superstar (Sunday 7:45 p.m.). IBC-13 also revealed that it will be more aggressive that the music recording company will be introduced itself last 2013 as IBC Records, the same rivaled for Star Records and GMA Records. 'Kapinoy Royalties' Primetime Princesses * Janella Salvador (Asia's Teen Sweetheart / The Asia's Only Primetime Princess) * Shy Carlos * Alexandra Macanan * Abigail Macapagal * Elisse Joson Primetime Princes * Marlo Mortel (The Rockstar Prince) * Joshua Dionisio * Kiko Estrada * Mario Maurer (Thai Heartthrob) * Marc Carlos de Leon * Steven Silva Primetime Queens * Sam Pinto (Filipina It-Girl of the Moment) * Bettina Carlos * Kat Alano * Cristine Reyes * Rica Peralejo * Maxene Magalona Primetime Kings * Rodjun Cruz (King of Dance Floor) * Andrei Felix * Victor Anastacio * Alfred Vargas * Diether Ocampo * Raymart Santiago * JC Tiuseco Optimum Teleserye Queen * Claudine Barretto Primetime Godness * Mitch Valdez * Candy Pangilinan * Cherie Gil * Precious Lara Quigaman * Sandy Andalong * Cherry Pie Picache * Ces Quesada * Princess Punzalan Primetime Gods * Richard Quan * John Regala * Raymond Bagatsing * Bobby Andrews * Herbert Bautista * Christopher de Leon * Ronaldo Valdez * Mark Anthony Fernandez Child Princesses * Abby Bautista (Daytime) * Sofia Millares (Daytime) * Mutya Orquia (Primetime) Supporting Child Stars * Thirdy Lacson (Daytime) * JC Urquico (Daytime) * Milkcah Nacion (Daytime) * Dale Baldillo (Daytime) * Kendra Kramer (Primetime) * Gerald Pesigan (Primetime) * Atasha Muhlach (Primetime) * Louise Abuel (Primetime) * Alyanna Angeles (Primetime) * Aldred Nasayao (Primetime) * Xyriel Manabat (Primetime) * Izzy Canillo (Primetime) Daytime Princesses * Tricia Santos * Ingrid dela Paz Daytime Princes * Albie Casino * Dominic Roque Daytime Queens * Maricar Reyes * Jenine Desiderio Daytime Gods * Jeric Raval * Freddie Webb Triumvirate * Drew Arellano (Award-Winning TV Host) * Robi Domingo (Primetime TV Prince) * Anja Aguilar (The Asia's Young Singing Diva) Love-Teams * TriBie (Tricia Santos and Albie Casino) * DomGrid (Dominic Roque and Ingrid dela Paz) * SamJun (Sam Pinto and Rodjun Cruz) * Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador (MarNella) * Sue Ramirez and Khalil Ramos (SueLil) * Teejay Marquez and Michelle Vito (TChelle) * Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga (LiGo) * Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap (JoChard)